


Salvation

by twistedluminarystudent



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, im so sorry touka, imma feeling angsty right now, post-anteiku raid, sorry i couldnt leave this lying around without giving it a happy ending, touriko - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedluminarystudent/pseuds/twistedluminarystudent
Summary: In the early days of :Re, her days were filled with coffee and yearning.





	Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> cant stop, wont stop.

In the early days of :Re, her days were filled with coffee and yearning.

She never did enter university, now that she thinks about it. It's a shame, she grieves silently, but surprisingly enough, she doesn't feel as disappointed as she thought she'd be. Maybe it was because she'd emotionally matured in the days following and after the godforsaken raid, but she's learnt to let go of pointless attainments. It wasn't like she actually needed the degree anyway, especially not at a place so prosperous and inconspicuous as Kamii.

Running a coffee shop doesn't really require any skill she already didn't have. It's easy. The only difference between the job she had in highschool and the job she has now is the additional amount of paperwork she occasionally faces, most of which is usually handled by Yomo anyways.

When she first started running :Re, her days were filled with coffee and longing.

Her sun was just too close for her to ignore it. Salvation and happiness at the tip of her fingers. Reaching out but never being able to grip it.

Staring at an unused contact on her phone, tracking Yoriko down, making sure Yoriko was safe and studying the ceiling of her tiny bedroom until the first glimpses of sunrise.

She felt like she was drowning in an endless sea of loneliness, forsaken into abandonment. 

It was torture, but she had worse. She didn't mind. It was nothing compared to the pain she went through after losing Anteiku anyway. She was satisfied with what she had. Sneaking glances occasionally and dodging Nishiki's unambiguous, sometimes bordering around scandalous, comments. If she's being honest with herself, it was like highschool all over again, before she and Yoriko had officially gotten together.

The thought always appeared to her with a painful feeling of nostalgia and wistfulness. She treasures those memories, even though they were often enveloped in sorrow and regret.

She had bad days, sometimes. When she wanted to give up. When she did nothing but brood. When she grieved the loss of everyone important to her. When she blatantly cursed Kaneki for being such a self-sacrificing idiot. When she wished Hide would just wake up so she wouldn't have to drown in guilt. When she just simply missed Yoriko. When she wanted Yoriko to hug her again. When she just wanted to scream and cry and tear everything she had built around her into pieces for no logical reason. When she just gave Yomo her shifts and stayed in bed the whole day, unwilling to move, lacking the productivity to perform even self-care.

She always shook it off later.

Whatever, just whatever.

Yoriko.

Yoriko still finds her eventually.

Yoriko hasn't changed in the least.

Yoriko's grown taller, like Touka has, her face is more slender and her figure more graceful.

Her eyes are as open as they've always been.

They're filled with shock.

Touka just smiles at her softly and apologizes before taking her order.

Yoriko, eyes filled with determination, later demands for Touka's number.

In the end, Touka never managed to catch her sun.

Yoriko caught her.


End file.
